slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tazerling
Tazerling to śluzak wykorzystujący elektryczność. Jest niebiesko - żółty i ma czułki w kształcie błyskawic. Jego ataki mogą odbić się rykoszetem na sojusznikach. Jego protoforma może wywoływać delikatne iskry. Jest to dość pospolity gatunek. Ma go większość osób w Slugterze . Występowanie Tazerlingi żyją na pustyniach o wysokiej aktywności burzowej. Wygląd Tazerling to niebieski śluzak. Ma jasno niebieski brzuszek z trzema żółtymi plamkami. Jego czułka przypominają żółte piorunki. Po bokach łapek posiada żółte łatki, a z tyłu ma żółte linie. Wokół oczu ma ciemniejszą skórę. Oczy ma pomarańczowe, gdy transformuje zmienia na żółte. Po transformacji ma jasnoniebieski brzuch oraz łapy. Posiada też więcej żółtych miejsc przypominające pioruny. Umiejętności *W protoformie może dezaktywować przedmioty elektryczne (w "Droga do Domu" wyłączył zasilanie pił do cięcia drzewa) *W protoformie strzela piorunami z czułek i emituje niewielką dawkę prądu. *'Tazerbolt' - otacza się elektryczną kulą, która razi każdego w polu rażenia kuli. *'Tazercoil' - łapie przeciwnika i razi go prądem. *'Burst Circiut' - strzela piorunem bezpośrednio na urządzenie elektryczne powodując jego zwarcie. *'Tazerwing' - razi bardzo mocno piorunami z czułek przez co skóra przeciwnika w wyniku porażenia piecze i jest osmalona. *'Slugshield' - tworzy energetyczną tarczę-ekran która razi każdego wroga który się do niej zbliży. *'Quetzabolt' - leci w górę i tworzy silna burzę z piorunami uderzającymi we wrogów. *'Plasmaclaw' - drapie wrogów swoimi pazurami. *Przy uderzeniu piorunem powoduje rozbłysk energii, który odpycha wroga. *Strzela od dwóch do trzech piorunów naraz. *Łączy się z Infurnusem lub Brudnym Łobuzem w Fuzyjny Strzał. Ciekawostki *Jego głos jest ochrypły w porównaniu do innych śluzaków. *Tazerling Eli'a nazywa się Joules. *Tazerlingi kiedy są zmęczone mogą razić prądem właściciela. *Imię które Eli nadał swojemu Tazerlingowi to nawiązanie do J (dżula), jednostki miary energii. *Shockwire posiada arsenał złożony z samych Tazerlingów. *Często wygląda jakby był znudzony. *Był pierszym wygranym śluzakiem Eli'a na zawodach. *Tazerling Eli'a to najlepszy kolega Burpy'ego. *Kiedy Eli wygrał Bangera, Joules się ucieszył. *Jego zghulowaną wersją jest Amperling. *Trójwymiarowa transformacja Tazerlinga ma często przymrużone oczy, a dwuwymiarowa nie. *W odcinku "Technośluzaki" w stercie rzcunych śluzaków na Quetina był czerwony Tazerling. *W odcinku "Bunt mechów" na nagraniu widać, jak Tazerling ukryty w kubełku z popcornem poraził sięgającego po popcorn Pronto. *Joules boi się wody. *Każdy w Gangu Shane'a ma po jednym Tazerlingu. *Z wyglądu jest podobny do Hipnotyzera. *Kiedy Joules poznał Burpy'ego poraził go prądem podając mu łapkę. *Prehistoryczny Tazerling miał tylko dwa górne zęby i był gruby. *W jednym ze Slugisodes Joules poraził Burpy'ego i Mrozika prądem. *Kiedy Joules zobaczył, jak Eli go nazwał, podskoczył i jego czułki tworzyły iskry. *Dobrze wytrenowany Tazerling (taki jak Joules) jest wart wiele sprzętów domowego użytku oraz kilka "bajerów" zbrojnych, co można zauważyć w odcinku "Dobijmy Targu". *Występuje w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę". *Jego nazwa to nawiązanie do słowa tazer (pl.paralizator). Z tazeringiem.JPG|Pronto i Tazerling Slugterra_mistakes.png|Czerwony Tazerling b1b2ed35a93e7a83ca6e585264331d92ba7dcc87.jpg|Joules w blasterze Tazerling Slug 2.png|Tazerling z mniejszymi oczami 170.jpeg|Tazerling z większymi oczami Dominate Tazerling.png|Grimmstone atakujący Tazerlinga Scanner.png|Joules na skanerze Tazer;ingslugitout.png|Tazerling w grze Slug it out 2eb38b235f737d91060db6beca61b587.jpeg|Uśmiechający się Joules 420459 352963241474931 708168946 n.jpg|Eli poznaje Joulesa 03.jpg|Transformacja prehistorycznego Tazerlinga Tazerling Slug.png Dzuls i enigmo.JPG|Joules i Enigmo Tazerling123456.JPG|Tazerling po transformacji burpujules.JPG|Joules poznaje Burpy'ego Jules.JPG|Atakujący Joules Burphy i jouels.jpg|Joules i Burpy Eli and Joules.JPG|Joules na ręcę Eli'ego slugterra_character_footer_186x281_copy.png Na groszku.JPG|Joules na groszku Joules.JPG Dżuls.JPG|Joules w tornadzie Tempesto Porażona mecha-bestia.JPG|Porażona mecha-bestia Pronto Tazerling z przodu.JPG|Widok z przodu Tazerlinga Prąd.JPG Pokonujący Tazerling.JPG Śpioch.JPG|Joules z piorunkami Rozmieszony Dżuls i Ramer.JPG|Rozśmieszony Tazerling i Ramer Dawna armia Unika.JPG|Oszukani przez Unika Tazerling i reszta Zgrany_zespol.jpg|Burpy i Joules pokonują ghule 3 wymiarowy Joules.JPG|Transformacja Mrozik, Dżuls, Berpi.JPG|Mrozik , Joules i Burpy Dżuls i Mydłek.JPG|Wystraszeni Mydłek i Joules Stadko śluzaków.jpg|Tazerlingi wśród stadka śluzaków Przestraszony Mrozik i Joules.PNG|Przestraszeni Mrozik i Joules Transformacja.JPG DżulsProt..JPG|Jouls we wnyce TazerlingTran..JPG Pokonany Joule przez Amperninga.JPG|Pokonany przez Amperlinga Amperning vs Tazerling.JPG|Walczący Amperling i Tazerling Porażony Hop Jack.JPG 2 Tazerlingi i Mydłek.JPG 2 Tazerlingi.JPG Digger, Jouls, Medyk i Banger.JPG|Joules, Banger, Medyk i Digger Dżuls Eli`a.JPG Berpi i Dżuls.JPG Joules w wodzie.JPG|Płynący Joules Joules w powietrzu.JPG|We wnyce Tazerling na okularach.JPG Tazerling elektryzuje lodowe sople.JPG Duspuff, Ramer, Tormato, Arachnet, Tazerling.JPG|Proste wystrzelenie Tazerlinga Osłabieni strażnicy.JPG Medyk pomaga strażnikowi.JPG Berpy z resztą.JPG Eli`a śluzaki.JPG Werbowanie śluzaków.png Aura Flatu i Joulsa.png|Aura Tazerlinga Atak Joulsa.png|Atak Joulesa w Battle for Slugterra Jouls.png|Joules w Battle for Slugterra Ittex i inni.png Śluzaki bięgną do kryjówki.png Jouls przed oddaniem.png|Joules tuż przed oddaniem Jouls leci.png|Joules Ucieszony Jouls.png|Ucieszony Joules Wkurzony Jouls.png|Wkurzony Joules Smutny Jouls.png|Joules i inni w klatce Jouls vs Amperling.png|Amperling kontra Joules Znokautowany Jouls.png|Znokautowany Joules Vindervil pobity przez tazerlinga.jpg|Tazerling atakuje pnącza Vinedrilla Zasmuceni Joules i Berpy.JPG Błąd w ``Dobijmy Targu`` Zamrażacz.JPG Joules spogląda na Eli`a.JPG Przerażony Joules.JPG Wyszczelony Joules.JPG Flakulinkus.JPG 640px-Scanner.png bumbaloneitazerlingi.png Porazony pronto.png|Pronto popieszczony prądem Bumbaloneitazerlingi.png|Mydłek i Tazerlingi Prosphoro i Tazerling.JPG|Phosphoro i Tazerling Blakk i Joules.JPG|Blakk trzyma Joulesa Burpy patrzy na śpiącego Mrozika.JPG|Burpy, Jouls i Mrozik Porażeni Mrozik i Burpy.JPG|Jouls przypadkiem razi kolegów jouls tran..png Burpy i Jouls.png|Burpy i Joules Image-6755 51552695.jpg JoulesProt..JPG Tazerling.JPG Joules transformuje.JPG Tazerling po transformacji.JPG|Tazerling Joules vs Amperning Blakka.JPG Zaszokowane Śluzaki.JPG|Joules i reszta 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-19h45m22s45.png|Tazerling strażnik elektryczności Armashelt Phosphoro i Tazerling.png Jouls uśmiechnięty.png|Joules z dziwną miną Joulsik parariżuje.png wystraszony jouls.png|Płynący Tazerling Burpy i Jouls i bańki.png|Burpy i Joules Jouls protoforma.JPG|Smutny Joules Flopper z tyłu.JPG Joules przed Blakkiem.JPG|Tazerling Tazerling, Ramer i Armashelt w prehistorii.JPG|Prehistoryczny Tazerling bąk Śmierdziela.JPG|Tazerling i Ramer wstrzymują oddechy Tazerling w blasterze.JPG|Tazerling w blasterze Transformujący Tazerling.JPG Tazerling przed atakiem.JPG Tazerling atakuje.JPG|Atakujący Joules Bardziej widoczny prechistoryczy Armashelt.JPG|Prehistoryczny Tazerling w oddali Przerażony tezerling i treszer.png tezerlingi we wnykach.png|Tazerlingi we wnykach Stadoo sluzakow.png|Tazerling z tyłu Medyk i strażnik elektryczności.JPG|Tazerling i medyk Śluzaki przed zghulowaniem.JPG Joules z dziwną miną.JPG Berpy i Joules we wnykach.JPG Berpy i Joules w blasterze Shanai.JPG Transformujący Berpy i Joules.JPG Berpy i Joules przed złączeniem.JPG Berpy i Joules łączą się.JPG Joules i Berpy pokłaniają się.JPG Cala masa.JPG Dtyre.png Tazerling przed transformacją.JPG Tazerling transformuje.JPG Atakujący Tazerling.JPG Dziwny Tazerling.JPG Zmęczony Tazerling.JPG Ember po uderzeniu Joulsa.JPG|Ember atakowany przez Joulesa Jouls , medyk i banger.png Bubbaleone i Joules.JPG Bubbaleone i Joules transformują.JPG Śluzaki3.JPG Bubbaleone z przyjaciółmi.JPG Spadające śluzaki 2.JPG Spadające śluzaki35.JPG jouls skacze.png tazerling z tyłu.png Tazrel.PNG 22222222.PNG|zadowolony tazerling Joules w powietrzu we wnyce.JPG Wesoły Joules.JPG Joules razi prądem.JPG Przerażony Joules2.JPG Joules i Ramer.JPG Joules łapie za róry.JPG Joules we wnyce.JPG|Tazerling w pasie Joules z przodu.JPG Nowy śluzak po prawej.JPG Wesołe śluzaki.JPG Śluzaki Eli`a3.JPG Spadające śluzaki Eli`a.JPG Śluzaki na ręce Triksie.JPG Przerażone śluzaki.JPG Fuzyjny łobuza i tazerlinga.png Tazer i lobuz.png Burza Tazerlinga.JPG|Burza Tazerlinga Żard Korda.JPG|Porażony Pronto Joules transformuje2.JPG atak.JPG Banger, Berpy i Joules.JPG Zadowolony Tazerling.JPG Tazer.. i Brudny ....JPG Brudny Łobuz po transformacji.JPG Transformujący Joules i Brudny Łobuz.JPG Fuzja Brudnego Łobuza i Joulsa.JPG Tazerling i Brudny Łobuz łączą się.JPG Tazerling Tran..JPG 2 śluzaki Eli`a.JPG Hugi.png|Tazerling i inni Tazerling na ekranie.JPG Tazerling w oddali.JPG Joules za Pronto.JPG Wesoły Tazerling.JPG Tazerling z piorunkami.JPG Berpy i Joules.JPG Przestraszone śluzaki.JPG|Tazerlingi w stadzie Zbuntowane śluzaki.JPG Szczęśliwy Joules.JPG Joules we wnyce2.JPG Joules ze słuchawkami.JPG Zły Banger i Joules.JPG BurpyJoules.JPG Tazerling Pronto.JPG Armachomp vs Tazerling.JPG Rozczarowane i zasmucone śluzaki.JPG Śluzaki Eli`a 2.JPG Porażony Rookie.JPG Joules patrzy.JPG Pronto trzyma Tazerlinga.JPG Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Elektryczność Kategoria:Śluzaki pospolite Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Shockwire Kategoria:Thaddius Blakk Kategoria:Gearhold Stalker Kategoria:Trixie Kategoria:Sierżant Śluz Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Billy Kategoria:Unik (przez kilka dni) Kategoria:Śluzaki pilnujące Bramy Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Łowcy śluzaków Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Slugterra Kategoria:Śluzaki Chuligangu Kategoria:Prehistoria Kategoria:Milard Milford Kategoria:Trojaczki Mocy Kategoria:Boon the Goon Kategoria:John Bull Kategoria:Sedo Kategoria:Król Śluz Kategoria:Mistrz Gier Kategoria:Bryce Estavan Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Mega Morfy